poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiating Space Patrol Delta Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Initiating Space Patrol Delta. The episode begins with Rainbow Dash, Robbie and the others practicing for the Big Soccer Game. Yoshi: Oh yeah, I'm so psyched about the Big Soccer Game that's coming in a few days! Mordecai: Yeah, Me too, Dude! Sonic the Hedgehog: Hehe, You bet it is! But once we win this game, This should be a piece of cake. Rainbow Dash: Okay, Guys, It looks like Me, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sunset are going to be Team Wonder-Colts while you, Mordecai, Yoshi, Gmerl, Atticus, Sonic and Sora are gonna be another team. Robbie Diaz: Heh heh, Sure thing, RD! We'll do our best. Gmerl: Whoa, Us guys playing against girls!? Something tells me this might not be easy. Sora: It's okay, Gmerl, We're gonna do just fine. Soccer practice begin's with Rainbow Dash kicks the ball to Twilight, But Mordecai swoops by and takes the ball. Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Mordecai: Haha, I'm like a blur here. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Mordo! I'm open! As the practice goes on, Mordecai kicks the ball to him. Just then, Fluttershy accidentally got in Robbie's way as he broke his right leg. Robbie Diaz: AHHHHHH, UGH!!!!!! Fluttershy: Robbie! I'm so sorry, Did I hurt you!? Rainbow Dash: Oh no, Robbie?!! Gmerl: What the heck was that for, Fluttershy!? What did you do!!! Fluttershy: I'm sorry, It was an accident! Robbie Diaz: Ow, ugh, my leg!!!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my gosh, We need help!! Fleetfoot: I'm on it. (Fleetfoot grabs Robbie and hurry's towards the CHS Clinic) Don't worry, Robbie. I'll take you to Vice Principal Luna and Nurse Redheart. So, They went inside leaving everyone in the field. Sora: (sigh) Nice move. Mordecai: Next time, Fluttershy, If you hurt someone, You're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Yoshi: Mordecai, Drop it.... It's not worth it. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's go check on Robbie. So, everyone went inside leaving Fluttershy very guilty and worried. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) As everyone is waiting outside the Clinic. Atticus Akito: I wonder if Robbie's okay. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, I'm worried about him. Then, Nurse Redheart came out with Vice Principal Luna. Amy Rose: How is he, Nurse? Nurse Redheart: I'm sorry to say, But I have some horrible news due to this situation. I'm afraid that Robbie will be in no condition on doing soccer in a week because of the broken leg. Sunset Shimmer: Oh my, Then that means Robbie won't be able to be the Red Ranger with only one leg. Fluttershy: .... Gmerl: How long will it take to make his leg better. Nurse Redheart: Well, I'd give it 2 or 3 days for his leg to heal. Sora: Oh.... Right.... Fluttershy: It's all my fault. (sheds tears) Then, Robbie comes out with crutches to help him move, then, Fluttershy came towards him. Fluttershy: I'm so sorry about your leg, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Fluttershy... Forget about it... I just need some time alone. Robbie walks off leaving everyone behind. Fluttershy: (sigh sadly) Amy Rose: Cheer up, Fluttershy. It's not your fault. Accidents happened all the time. Fluttershy: I know, Amy. I've just wished I hadn't got in the way. So, I'd might as well do what I can to make up to him. I'll stand by his side until his leg heals. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman tries to think of a way to destroy the rangers. Dr. Eggman: Grrr!!!! Blast those Power Runts!!!! They've keep messing up every bit of my evil plans! Orbot: Hmmm, Maybe I might have a solution, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What now? Orbot: Why don't we just start freeing Emperor Gruumm from imprisonment. Cubot: Wait what? From S.P.D? Orbot: Why yes, Emperor Gruumm, He is a figurehead who serves as the de jure leader of the Troobians, An alien empire whose ultimate goal is to conquer other worlds. Gruumm is relentless and nothing will stand in his way to conquer the universe. He previously destroyed the planet Sirius. Snd in 2025, He launched an assault on Earth. But he was defeated by Anubis Cruger and captured in front of SPD Headquarters after Omni was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Dr. Eggman: This could work, It has to work! Imagine, Me and Gruumm ruling the world! Moments later, They've looked everywhere, But Cubot found Cubot: I've found him, Boss. Eggman comes forward to the imprisonment, He blasted the door as he freed Emperor Gruumm. Emperor Gruumm: Who are you? And why are you freeing me? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, Emperor Gruumm. And I have a proposition for you. Emperor Gruumm: Oh... Back in the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman made a deal with Emperor Gruumm. Dr. Eggman: As you can see, Emperor Gruumm, I've been trying to take over Earth and Cyberspace, But they're both on guard by the Data Squad Power Rangers. Emperor Gruumm: Another group of Power Rangers besides S.P.D? Dr. Eggman: That's why I brought you here, And if we work together, We will rule everything. We both have the same goal. Emperor Gruumm: That's true. Dr. Eggman: So, Hears the deal, Emperor Gruumm. If you help me with my Data Squad Ranger problem, I'll help you with your S.P.D. Ranger problem. (stick out his hand) Do we have a deal? Emperor Gruumm: Hmmm, I like the sound of that. (Then, he shakes Eggmans hand) You've got yourself a deal. Dr. Eggman: Good. At the Data Squad Command Center, Robbie and his friends arrived the see Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena: Hello, Everyone. (sees Robbie in a leg cast) What happened to Robbie? Mordecai: Well, What happened was that Fluttershy accidentally got in Robbie's way as he broke his right leg and won't be able to be the Red Ranger until his leg heals. Lady Palutena: Oh my, This is a difficult situation. Pit: What can we do to help, Lady Palutena? Digit: No worries, Fellas. We've got a visitor who'd be glad to take Robbie's place until his leg recovers. Gmerl: Really, Who? Then came Andros Hammond's sister, Karone, Who arrived moments ago. Karone Hammond: Hello, Everyone. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Karone, Great to see you again. Mordecai: Sunset, You know her? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, She's the younger sister of Andros, The Red Space Power Ranger. Amy Rose: Oh my gosh, That is so amazing! Robbie Diaz: Hehe, Yeah, That is cool. Karone Hammond: Don't worry, Robbie. Until your leg gets better, I'll take over as Red Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Oh, That's fine, Karone, I don't mind that. Lady Palutena: I'm sure I can count on you to do your best, Karone. Karone nods and smiles happily. Just as Robbie returned to class, Dean Cadance arrived with Flurry Heart. Robbie Diaz: (sigh) Dean Cadance: Hi, Robbie, How are you doing? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Cadance, I was just heading back to class. Dean Cadance: I see, I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, But could you help babysit Flurry Heart for me? Shining Armor and I have work to do at the Academy. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sure thing, Cadance. I'm not doing anything right now. Dean Cadance: Great, (brought out the diaper bag) Here's the diaper bag, Everything you'll need for the baby are in here. (to Flurry Heart) Bye, Sweetie. Mommy loves you. (kisses her baby's cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing bye bye) And so, Cadance left to do her teachings at th Crystal Prep Academy. Meanwhile at the Data Base, Robotboy and Robotgirl shows Karone around. Robotboy: And this is Robbie's room, He trains himself sometimes. Robotgirl: Oh yes, And we'd sometimes help him out. Karone Hammond: That's pretty cool. Just then, Something's coming from the distance on the Viewing Globe. Widget: Hey, You guys, come quick?! Mordecai: What's going on? Digit: Something's up on the view globe! It looks like some kind of ship or something. Yoshi: What kind of ship is that? Sunset Shimmer: (notice the S.P.D. Symbol) I know that symbol, Come on! Soon, Everyone rushed outside as the ship crashed landed. Gmerl: Whoa! Then, Out of the ship are the S.P.D. Power Rangers, Bridge Carson, Roman Matthews, Clay Benson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Commander Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Sam, Kat Manx, Nova, Boom and Jack Landors. Sunset Shimmer: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Kat, Nova, Boom, Jack! It's good to see you guys again! Bridge Carson: Hey there, Sunset, It's good to see you too. Sonic the Hedgehog: They're friends of yours too, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Of course, Sonic. We've met them when Broodwing escaped form S.P.D. Prison and teamed up to stop him. Yoshi: Wow, That's pretty cool. Schuyler Tate: We have a bigger problem, Emperor Gruumm has escaped. Sora: Wait, What?! Gmerl: But how can that be possible? Jack Landors: We'll explain in a minute, We need to find somewhere where we can meet. Amy Rose: Well, We could head to the Command Center. Maybe Palutena will know what we should do. So, They arrived at the Cyberspace Command Center. Sunset Shimmer: Palutena, Are you here? Lady Palutena: (as she appears with some friends) I am here, Sunset, What is it? Yoshi: We got visitors. Then, Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger, His wife, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback and Piggy appeared to greet the Data Squad Rangers. Anubis Cruger: Greetings, Data Squad Rangers. Isinia Cruger: Palutena has told us a lot about you. Fowler Birdie: And Sunset Shimmer, Long time no see. Sergeant Silverback: Great to see you again, Rookie. Piggy: It's been a while. Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Piggy. (to the Data Squad) Guys, This is Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger, his wife, Isinia, Retired Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback, And this is Piggy. Mordecai: Hey, I'm Mordecai. Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose. Gmerl: Gmerl. Yoshi: My name's Yoshi. Atticus Akito: I'm Atticus. Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog Sora: I'm Sora. Zoe Batheart: And I'm Zoe. Sunset Shimmer: So, Anubis. What can you tell us about Emperor Gruumm? Anubis Cruger: Well, I believe someone might have snuck in the imprisonment and freed him. But we haven't got a clue to who that was? Mordecai: I'm guessing this is probably Eggman's dirty work. Amy Rose: It sure is. Fowler Birdie: So, How can we stop him? Sergeant Silverback: Well, With the Eggman here, Gruumm will stop at nothing until all rangers are destroyed Yoshi: What's the plan, Karone? Karone Hammond: Well, We just have to find Dr. Eggman, Defeat Emperor Gruumm and put him in his place. Bridge Carson: That's the plan. Sunset Shimmer: And I think I know a friend who we can recruit. Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer was inside Sugarcube Corner. Starlight Glimmer: (looking at he damaged Morpher) If only there's hope for me to be back in business. Just then, Pit appeared. Pit: Excuse me. Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Pit: Are you Starlight Glimmer? Starlight Glimmer: Oh yes, I am. Pit: My name is Pit, And you have been chosen. Come with me. Starlight Glimmer: What for? Pit: Don't worry, you'll see. Soon, Starlight was brought to the Command Center in Cyberspace. Starlight Glimmer: Whoa, Where am I? Just then, Sunset came to see her. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Sunset, What're you doing here? And what is this place Sunset Shimmer: This is the Cyberspace Command Center, And this is Lady Palutena, Our mentor. Lady Palutena: Welcome, Starlight. We've been expecting you. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, What's this all about? Digit: Well, Your friend, Sunset told us that you could be of help to us. Starlight Glimmer: Wait, You mean that....? Digit: That's right, Starlight. We're going to make you one of the Data Squad Power Rangers. Lady Palutena: Starlight Glimmer, I am to appoint you as our Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger. (to Digit and Widget) Digit, Widget, The Morpher? Digit: I'll go get it. Widget: Coming right up. (took Starlight's old Morpher) Starlight Glimmer: What's going to happen to my old Morpher? Widget: Don't worry, (puts the old Morpher in the repairing machine) It's going to get repaired was quick as a flash. Digit: Nothing to it. Starlight Glimmer, (bestowing the Data Squad Morpher) Behold the Morpher of the Heliotrope Data Squad Ranger. Try it out, It's yours now. Starlight Glimmer: (tried on her new Morpher) It fits perfectly. Thank you, Digit. Digit: Don't mention it, Starlight. Welcome aboard. Starlight smiled with glee and pride. That night, Fluttershy wasn't sleeping well enough. Mordecai: Next time, Fluttershy, If you hurt someone, You're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Fluttershy: (screamed and cried) Amy Rose: Fluttershy! Are you okay? What's wrong? Fluttershy: I had a terrible nightmare about what Mordecai said about my accident! Robbie broke his leg because of me, I was too scared thinking about it! (cried) Amy Rose: It's okay, Flutershy. It's like I said before, Accidents happened. You just have to let the guilt go and learn from it. It'll be okay. Fluttershy: (feeling better) Thank you, Amy. You're right. I'll always try and be careful. Thanks for being a good friend to me. Amy Rose: Hey, No sweat. Goodnight. Fluttershy: Goodnight, Amy. And Fluttershy went back to sleep. The next day, Robbie was playing with Flurry Heart while babysitting. Robbie Diaz: (putting on a puppet show) Hello, Flurry Heart, Why are you such a cute baby? Digit: Because she is such a cute little angel. (tickles Flurry Heart) Yes you are! Yes you are! Flurry Heart: (laughing) Widget: (bringing out Flurry Heart's baby toys) Robbie, I got her toys ready for her to play with. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Widget. Digit: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (laughing) Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman created a new robot for Emperor Gruumm. Emperor Gruumm: I'm waiting, Doctor! Dr. Eggman: Worry not, It's finished. And with him was his latest robot, "Egg-Reaper". Egg-Reaper: Hahaha, It is good to be programmed. Dr. Eggman: We have a job for you, Egg-Reaper. You will find the Power Rangers and kill them along with everything else on earth. Emperor Gruumm: And don't come back until you succeeded! Egg-Reaper: You got it, Boss. Anything for you and the doc! Emperor Gruumm: Let's hope your robot pays up, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: My thoughts exactly, Emperor Grumm. (as they both laugh evilly) Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Trouble was showing on the viewing map. Digit: Holy smokes! Rangers, Come look at this! Karone Hammond: What's wrong, Digit? Widget: It's Dr. Eggman's new robot attacking the city! Sunset Shimmer: Are you up for this, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: You bet I am, Sunset! Just like the good old days! Meanwhile, Robbie has been taking such great care of Flurry Heart with some help from Digit and Widget. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Flurry. That's it, You can do it. Flurry Heart: (learning how to walk and came towards Robbie) Robbie Diaz: (picks her up) Yes, You did it! Flurry Heart: (laughing) Digit: Over here, Flurry. Come to the birdie! Flurry Heart: (walking towards Digit) Digit: Haha, There ya go, Way ta go. Both Digit and Flurry Heart were laughing. Later, It was snack time for Flurry Heart as she was placed on a high chair. Robbie Diaz: Here you go, Flurry. It's time to eat. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Digit: Here comes the choo-choo train. (making a train noise attempting to get Flurry Heart to eat) Flurry Heart: (opens and eats loving the flavor) Robbie Diaz: You're great at this, Digit. Digit: Thanks, Robbie. I got my ways with babies compared to yours. Just as Digit and Widget starting playing with Flurry Heart when suddenly, She starting crying. Robbie Diaz: Uh oh, Looks like she's crying. Digit: Uh, Robbie. Not to be nosey about it, But I think she needs a diaper change. Robbie Diaz: (sniffs) Whoa.... I'm guessing you're right, Digit. So, Widget set up the changing pad, baby wipes, ointment, powder, empty plastic bag and fresh diaper. Widget: All set, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: (as he lays Flurry Heart on the changing pad) Okay, Let's do this thing. So, Robbie started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Digit passes each changing equipments and Widget puts the dirty diaper in a plastic bag and threw it away. Robbie Diaz: (finished changing Flurry Heart) There, All done. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Digit: (brought Flurry Heart's bottle) I got her bottle warmed up for ya, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: (finished washing his hands) Cool. Thanks, Digit. And so, Robbie started bottle feeding Flurry Heart. And when she's done, She was groaning feeling gassy. Digit: You may want to burp her, Robbie. Babies always get gassy like that. And Robbie patted Flurry Heart's back burping her, And she belched. Flurry Heart: (belch) Robbie Diaz: There now, All better. Flurry Heart: (cooing and smiling at Robbie) Then, There was a knock on a door. It was Zecora, She came just in time. Zecora: Well, Who is it that we have here? Why, It's Robert Diaz, My dear! Robbie Diaz: Hehe, Hey, Zecora. Zecora looks at Robbie as she came in. Zecora: I see you are taking great care of Flurry Heart, Cadance made a very wise choice to do your part. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, With a little help from Digit and Widget. Digit and Widget: Yep. Then, Zecora looked at Robbie's leg cast. Zecora: Why are you wearing a leg cast, What has happened may I ask in your past? Robbie removed his leg cast and shows her an X-Ray inside. Zecora: Ah, That explains your leg is in a bunt, You've gone and chipped your leg bone in the front. Robbie Diaz: Yeah... Digit: It's a long story, Zecora. Zecora: Perhaps there is something I can do, Let us say a quick recovery for you. Robbie Diaz: Oh really, What'd you have in mind? Zecora: Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick. Soon, They've came to Zecora's clinic. Robbie Diaz: I was a great leader, Zecora. It means a lot to me ever since. Zecora: Your leadership is well understood, But one must be patient for all things good. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I hear ya. Apple Bloom: Ugh, He's heard that from everybody he knows and now from every person he knows, Everyone's just too impatient to be patient. We just got to stop Eggman! Zecora's cauldron exploded as the potion fell. Zecora: (stared at Apple Bloom as she took off) For his fight with Eggman, He will have to wait. We must fix that leg before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop, And this mixture will mend that chip on top! Robbie took a quick drink. And finally, His leg fixed as quick as a flash. Robbie Diaz: Holy smokes, Zecora! It worked, My leg feels as good as new! Zecora: Now, You are ready to once again fight, Help out your friends with all your might! Apple Bloom: Good luck, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Apple Bloom. (to Digit) Digit, Would you keep an eye on Flurry Heart for me? Digit: You got it, I'll also tell Cadance to let her know that you'll get paid. Robbie Diaz: Great. Thanks, Digit. And Robbie set off to help her friends. At the city, Egg-Reaper is attacking and scaring all the people. Egg-Reaper: Hahaha, Looks like it's death to all humans! Then, There was a blast coming out of nowhere. Egg-Reaper: What the..... !? Karone Hammond: Times up, Egg-Reaper! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D. Emergency! The Power Rangers Morphed just in time. Suddenly, Emperor Gruumm came out of nowhere. Gmerl: There's Emperor Gruumm. Emperor Gruumm: Now then, This will be our fight to the death and you rangers will be the first one to die. Karone Hammond: That's not gonna happen, It ends now. So, The Rangers fought the Egg-Reaper while Karone fought Emperor Gruumm. Karone Hammond: Space Patrol Delta will put you behind bars like last time, Gruumm! Emperor Gruumm: We'll see about that, Red Ranger! They tried to take them down, But Egg-Reaper was too strong compared to Emperor Gruumm. Mordecai: He's too strong! Atticus Akito: Karone! Emperor Gruumm: Goodbye forever! (laughs evilly) Then, Robbie attacked Gruumm out of nowhere with Gmerl, Sonic and Sora coming to the Rescue. Robbie Diaz: Not today, Gruumm. Karone Hammond: Robbie. Sora: Sorry we're late, Guys. Robbie Diaz: Emperor Gruumm! Your rule ends here and it ends now! Starlight Glimmer: So you're behind all this... Like it or not... The game's over! Sunset Shimmer: Well said, Starlight. Sonic the Hedgehog: Care to do the honors? Starlight Glimmer: You bet, Sonic. It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Starlight Glimmer: (during slow motion) Data Squad!...... Initiate! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Open the Door to Light! The Data Squad Rangers Morphing sequence begins. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D., Emergency! The S.P.D. Rangers Morphing sequence was next. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! All Together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! The Data Squad and S.P.D. Rangers: Power Rangers! The colors of smokes appearing followed by explosions. Emperor Gruumm: Hmm, This won't take long to fight them all, Egg-Reaper, Finish the job! Egg-Reaper: With pleasure. Robbie Diaz: Let's go! So, Robbie and Jack fought off Gruumm and Egg-Reaper. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Jack! Heads up! (throws his Omega Sword as Jack cought it) Jack Landors: Thanks a lot, Robbie. This will come in handy. (charges towards Emperor Gruumm and Egg-Reaper) Quantum Saber, X-Fire Slash! Egg-Reaper: Ahhhhhhh! That's Smart! Jack Landors: It's judgement time! Empror Gruumm, You're charged with joining forces with Dr. Eggman! (uses his Delta Morpher) I find you guilty, You're going down! Emperor Gruumm: No! Jack Landors: Let's do this together, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right! Egg-Reaper: Uh-Oh! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Jack Landors: Quantum Saber! Both: Final Strike, S.P.D Data Slash!! Egg-Reaper was bought down with Emperor Gruumm trapped in the Jundgement Card. Emperor Gruumm: Curse you, Rangers! Dr. Eggman: Fire the Magna Beam! Orbot: I'm on it, Boss. Orbot and Cubot find the Magna Beam and made Egg-Reaper bigger. Egg-Reaper: Hahaha! Robbie Diaz: Uh oh, Looks like it's not over yet, Guys! Bridge Carson: Let's summon our Zords! Soon, The Rangers summoned their Zords. As Starlight Glimmer summoned hers, She could not believe her eyes. Lady Palutena: Starlight, May I present to you, The Heliotrope Unicorn Zord. Starlight Glimmer: Oh.... Wow, This is so exciting! Gmerl: Cool it, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, Right. Let's do it together! Robbie Diaz: My thoughts exactly, Starlight. Initiating combination, Now! The Zords including the Heliotrope Unicorn Zord combined into the Cyber Delta Megazord. Computer: Cyber Delta Megazord, Transformation complete. S.P.D. Rangers: Delta Max Megazord! Soon, The Zords combined into the Delta Max Megazord. Robbie Diaz: Now, For the Ultimate combination! Bridge Carson: We're with you guys all the way! The Data Squad Rangers: Zord's, Combine! The Data Squad and S.P.D. Rangers: Cyber Delta Max Megazord! Soon, The two Megazord combined themselves as one. Computer: Cyber Delta Max Megazord combination sequence, Complete. Jack Landors: Now, It's our turn! Jack, Kat, Nova and Boom: S.W.A.T. Megazord! So, The S.W.A.T. Megazord transformation was made. Sora: Ready, Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog: More then ready, Sora! Both: Initiating combination with S.W.A.T. Megazord, Now! So, Sonic and Sora combined their Zords with the S.W.A.T. Megazord into it's Gold and Silver Mode. Computer: S.W.A.T. Megazord, Gold and Silver Mode combination sequence, Complete. Gmerl: Ready when you are, Sky! Schuyler Tate: Then let's do it together! Megazord Mode! And the Delta Command Megazord Transformation begins. Voice Commander: Lock Down! Schuyler Tate: Cockpit Activated! Gmerl: Platinum Giratina Zord, Ready for combination! Schuyler Tate: Activating Combination, Now! So, The Platinum Giratina Zord combined with the Delta Command Megazord. Sky and Gmerl: Delta Command Megazord, Platinum Mode! Robbie Diaz: Alright, Egg-Reaper! You are going down! Egg-Reaper: Bring it on, Shrimps! Bridge Carson: He asked for it! Jack Landors: Why don't you guys do the honors. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) We'd be happy to, Jack. (Robbie began to use his keyborad) Computer, Prepare to summon the Unicorn Sword. Computer: Affirmative. So, The Unicorn Sword was summoned as they prepare the final battle with Egg-Reaper. Computer: Unicorn Sword summoning, Complete. Mordecai: Whoa.... now that is so cool! Yoshi: Yeah, this is awesome! Robbie Diaz: So Starlight, how does it feel to be a Power Ranger again? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5